Happy Ever After Or Freindship?
by Sophie SNxx
Summary: Tori and Jade are best friends, they do everything together. Their friendship is filled with drama, arguments, smiles and hugs. They made a pact to never let a boy come between them. Well, until a certain Mr. Oliver comes will he change everything or will they remain standing? NOT JORI ROMANCE!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm so so so so sorry! I uploaded the wrong chap! The one i put up is for Trying to Believe in Love again! sorry here's the real one**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious**

* * *

**Tori's POV:**

Ahhh, school. What's not to like? Oh yeah a lot of things. I go Hollywood Arts High school in America L.A. I love L.A but I guess school is alright. I mean we do acting, singing, dancing but we also do English and Maths and crap like that. Some people say that I am the most talented girl in the school. For example, all of the teachers. On the other hand some say that I'm talented but not as talented as them. For example, Trina (my sister) and Jade (my used to be enemy but now my best friend) "Hey Vega,"  
"Hey Jade what's up?"  
"Oh nothing, just staring at you daydreaming about your future happy very annoying life. I can just imagine your husband! He's tall annoying, like you and he is just way too happy."  
" He's not going to be like that and I was not thinking about my future husband,"  
"I was not!" Jade said in a voice that supposedly belonged to me.  
"I don't speak like that!" I said.  
"But the thing is you do."  
"Whatever,"  
"I'm kidding," Jade smiled as she hugged me. Yeah, Jade west hugged me. She is really mean to everyone even me, sometimes. But what's good about our friendship is that she saves her nicest smile for me. And it's not the sarcastic one. We never let any boys come between us. We never have and we never will. Or so we thought.

**~Towards the somewhat future~**

**No-body's POV:**

"You boyfriend stealer! How could you? I loved him! You were the one who said I should break up with him cause I'm paying too much attention to him and not you." A certain girl said.  
"Well, you said friends first! I was just getting back at you for breaking the promise. Remember that too? Oh, and if we do we have to take revenge! Hehehe."  
"I don't talk or laugh like that!"

**~Back to the past~**

**Tori's POV:**

"Are we heading to class or what?" I asked.  
"Yeah duh," Jade smiled. Jade is actually quite girl if I say so myself. Apart from the fact that she hates ducks, she likes to read magazine's and when she was younger she had this HUGE collection of Barbie Dolls. And she still has them. I started walking backwards for no reason at all. I did Jade's most hated dance. The Moon Walk. I think she only hates it because she can't do but I can. I began singing 'Thriller' I love Michael Jackson, he is awesome. I bumped in to someone. "Oh my gosh! Sorry I didn't mean to!"  
"It's okay, your dance was pretty entertaining." The guy laughed. And boy was he HOT!  
"Thanks," I smiled as my cheeks went bright red.  
"I'm Beck," He smiled.  
"Tori," I said as I gently shook his hand. " Are you new here?"  
"Yeah, just got accepted yesterday."  
"Cool," I heard Jade cough behind me. "Oh, this is Jade West my best friend. What class do you have next?"  
"Acting with Sickowits." He said pronouncing the name wrong  
"It's Sikowits, and lucky for you I have the same lesson and so does Jade and the rest of the 'gang.'"  
"So are we off?"  
"We are off!" I smiled.  
"Sooooo, he's cute isn't he." Jade whispered to me.  
"I know right."  
"Well you can have him cause he looks way too soft for me."  
"Of course he does." I smirked as I rolled my eyes.  
"So, have you been here long?" Beck asked.  
"Only about 3 months,"  
"What about your friend?"  
"1 year and a half."  
"wow."  
"I bet you won't believe this but Jade and I used to be enemies."  
"How did you become friends?"  
"She punched me." I watched as Beck's mouth dropped open.  
"The way you say it makes me look bad." I whined.  
"Fine, but you did punch me."  
"No I didn't." I said to Jade. "Anyway we were doing a fight scene for our stunt class. And I nearly hit her with a cane but I missed so Jade put on some fake make up and framed me. Then I was put down as a girl with Violent Issues. Then Jade owned up," I took a deep breath, "And we became friends." I smiled.  
"hahaha, nice." Beck smiled with fake laughter.  
"It's not funny," Jade said glumly with the meanest face.  
"Jade. Don't be mean."  
"Whatever," She smirked.  
"Ignore Jade she is actually really nice."  
"I'm not nice."  
"Yes you are and you know you are."  
"Whatever," Typical Jade never warms up to new comers. Unless they're cold hearted and cute. Then she's all over them.

* * *

**Sorry AGAIN! Anyway, can't upload any sooner as i am on a school trip to Germany and i am writing this the morning i go to Germany so bye! Hope you like the story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chap everybody! Hope you enjoy sorry about the accident in the last chap. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious**

* * *

**J****ade's POV:**

Them two annoying love birds. Only met 2 minutes ago and they're all like '_hey Beck hehehe. You know Jade is really nice! Hehehe' _Then he's like '_Oh my God you're so funny.' _Then I'm like '_F off!' _Well I didn't really say that but I wanted to. Tori is still my best friend. Which I am quite surprised at myself. She's nice and a true friend. "Jade. Jade? Helllloooooo?" Tori smiled as she waved a hand in front of my face.  
"What?"  
"I was asking if Beck can sit with us at lunch?"  
"Course he can! Beck can do anything with us! Cause he's the new cute hot guy here!" I said as I put on my most fake smile ever. Then Tori gave me the eye roll. I mean seriously.  
"And here we are! Sikowitz classroom." Tori beamed.  
"Great." Beck smiled. It was so crooked. They stood there and stared for what seemed like ages.  
"Just get in!" I barked as I pushed them both through the door.  
"Hi everyone this is Bec-" Tori started but was stopped by a ball hitting her face. Beck had his mouth open.  
"Sit down Tori that is my job." Sikowitz said.  
"Couldn't you have just have said '_Hey Tori, go sit down let Beck introduce himself'?" _She asked as she rubbed her face.  
"I was not bothered to talk." He said as Tori took a seat and I took the one next to me.  
"So Beck, introduce yourself."  
"Hi my name is Beck Oliver and I like to act."  
"Great! Now do it in a scared voice."  
"Hi my name is Beck Oliver and I like to act." HE repeated but in a scared tone of voice. All the girls ooohed and ahhhed. Except for Tori she just clapped.  
"Next person who '_ooooh's' _or _'ahhh's' _I will make your life a living hell!" I screamed.  
"Jade so, ladylike."  
"Okay Beck take a seat next tooo Jadey!" Sikowitz said as he pointed at the empty seat next to me.  
"Okay," Beck said as he hesitantly sat down.  
"I don't bite." I smiled. "But I do have scissors." I smirked as I watched his eyes open in shock.  
"Today class we are going to learn how to play with our emotions." _Great "_Okay so Jade and Tori, Tori you will play Jade and Jade will play Tori." He watched as we got on the stage. "Annnddd Action!"  
"Hey Jade," I smiled as I played with my hair.  
"What do you want Vega?" Tori said as she put her hands on her hips.  
"Oh, well I was wondering if you'd. Wait! It's the soccer boys." I smiled as I fanned my face.  
"Whatever."  
"Well, hello boys my names Tori Vega buy me some liquorice and I'll give you a kiss." I said whilst fluttering my eyelashes.  
"Hey! I don't talk like that! And I'm not a flirt! Right guys?" Tori said as she became herself.  
In the room there was a mix of 'Hey boys.' And hair flipping.  
"Cha ching yeah yeah." I smiled as I copied Tori's actions when we were blonde filming for my ex-boyfriend Daniel's movie. I smirked as I watched my best friend sulk on the stage.  
"I'm kidding! Although before I apologise you look like a five year old." I laughed. "Okay I'm sorry." I smiled.  
"Okay," Tori giggled as she hugged me.

* * *

**Everything that happened in the real Victorious episodes with Jade and Beck never happened instead it was Jade and Daniel. But Tori didn't have a crush on Daniel. Xx See you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you liked the previous chap! Thanx for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious **

* * *

**Beck's POV: **

Jade and Tori were… amusing. Tori is just so innocent and sweet whilst Jade is well Jade and she has scissors? I mean how crazy is that. They're totally different. As Jade and Tori walked me to lunch I asked. "I don't get your friendship." I sighed.  
"What don't you get?" Tori smiled.  
"You're so different."  
"Opposites attract."  
"Only in physics!" Jade smirked in a sing song voice.  
"Oh here are our friends. Cat, Andre, Robbie. This is Beck. Beck this is Cat, Andre and Robbie."  
"I don't get that. You introduced them all already when you said Cat, Andre, Robbie this is Beck." Jade said.  
"Whatever."  
"That's my word."  
"Hey, Beck." They all said in unison.  
"Hey," I smiled.  
"Have you been struck with the confusion of Jade and Tori's friendship?" I think Andre asked.  
"Yep, how did they even meet?"  
"Well, they meet through Jade's ex-boyfriend Daniel. Turns out he was Tori's ex too. So they were talking and Jade being her very protective self-got jealous."  
"I'm not over protective!" Jade said.  
"Yes you are." Robbie said. Jade gave him a death glare as Robbie slowly sank down in his seat.  
"Wimp," Robbie's puppet smirked.  
"Anyway, during acting class. Jade poured juice all over Tori's hair as revenge so the next day Tori got her revenge and kissed Daniel."  
"Wow, that must have been awkward." I said.  
"It was. Especially for the audience." Andre said as he referred to his friends.  
"One time my brother thought he was pregnant but it turns out he was eating too much." Cat smiled.  
"Do you like blondes?" Tori asked.  
"Ermmm, they're okay I guess." I smiled at the random question.  
"HA! I knew it everyone likes blondes."  
"I thought we went over this Tori." Jade sighed." Stop obsessing over blondes! I knew Daniel shouldn't have produced that movie."  
"Evan Sniff didn't like redheads. When are you going to have a bad weekend Tori?"  
"Smith." Jade said.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat shouted.  
"Just that you forgot you two day boyfriends surname."  
"It's not my fault I have bad memory."  
"Yeah it's not. It's your mom's."  
"Jade be nice." Tori sighed.  
"Fine."  
"None of us can do that!"  
"Do what?" I asked.  
"Make Jade calm down like Tori does! It still confuses the hell outta me." Andre sighed.  
"Maybe because I have special calming powers and I can calm everyone down." Tori smiled.  
"I guess that could be true cause you are pretty calm yourself," Robbie said.  
"Thanks." Tori laughed.  
"No-one has super powers idiot." Jade smirked.  
"Apart from the fact she's still mean to you but at least she doesn't mean it and you don't take it seriously." Cat smiled.  
"You know nothing. I may be meaning it you never know."  
"Do you mean it?" Tori said looking a bit sad.  
"No of course not." Jade smiled. "Sometimes." She muttered.  
"Hey! I heard that." Tori smiled as she put her hands on her hips.  
"I still don't get you." I smiled.  
"What's not to get?" Tori smiled.  
"Ever-" I started but was interrupted.  
"Hey Beck!" Some random girls giggled as they fiddled with their hair.  
"Hey." I smiled.  
"I'm Ana." The brunette said.  
"I'm Stacy." The blonde one smiled.  
"I'm Lola!" The other blonde girl giggled.  
"And I'm Jade! And if you don't move away from this table then the scissors will come out." As Jade put on a fake smile.  
"Whatever," They said as they walked away.  
"That's my word." Jade shouted. "See what you get when you bring a good looking guy to our table? Annoying girls. Who flirt way too much. Hey Tori, you should join their group."  
"Whatever."  
"That's my word!" Jade said.

Just like i said... amusing

* * *

**Hope you liked it reveiws are welcome as usual and if u have anything you want me to add to this story i'll be grateful!  
**

**Thanks  
GO BORI! (Imagine a girl pumping her fist into the air)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Soooooo sorry for the late update! This one is very long and took ages for me to write. Sorry if it's not that good. it's basically a filler chap**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious!**

* * *

**Tori's POV:**

"Hey Jade. You still up for my house?" Tori asked.  
"Yeah why wouldn't I be? Unless you made a plan with Oliver."  
"Beck." Tori corrected. " No I didn't actually."  
"Good so let's go." Jade rushed her.  
"Okay. And we're going!" I laughed.  
"So, you and Oliver?"  
"What about us?"  
"You guys are so in love."  
"Whatever."  
"What did I tell you about using my word."  
"Sorry."  
"So how do you feel about him?"  
"Wellllll."  
"Well what?"  
"He's so cute! His personality is AMAZING! Did you see his hair? I wanted to brush my hand through it. I really like him." I said in one breath.  
"I can tell." Jade smiled.  
"You can?" I asked. Jade repeated what Tori in her accent.  
"You're so mean."  
"Exactly what I intend to be."  
"So what are we gonna do today,"  
"Well first off NOT Talk about Beck." Jade smirked as she watched my face pout. "I was hoping play Truth or Dare."  
"But it's only the two of us."  
"Well, we could invite the gang."  
"Ummm, okay." I smiled slyly.  
"Fine and Beck."  
"Yay!" I smiled as I did my little victory dance. I instantly called Beck.  
"Hey,"  
"Hey Beck wanna come to my house everyone else is coming."  
"Um yeah sure."  
"Great."  
"Only one problem I don't know where you live."  
"Oh! I'll text you the address!" I smiled.  
"Great. See you then," I rapidly wrote down my address and hit sent.  
"Woah put that tongue back in your mouth." Jade laughed.  
"I didn't even realised it was out." I laughed with Jade. "Did you text everyone."  
"Yep and they're all coming."  
"Good." I smiled. "Race you to mine!"  
"But I'm tired!" Jade moaned.  
"Your just saying that cause you know I'm gonna win!" I laughed.  
"Oh it's on Vega." Jade smiled.  
"One two three."  
"GO!" Jade shouted. 5 minutes later we both arrived out of breath. "I won!" Jade smiled doing her victory dance.  
"No I did!" I said.  
"Did not!" Jade said.  
"Did too!"  
"Did not!"  
"Girls girls girls you both sound like 5 year olds!" Someone said from behind.  
"Who do you think you are and what are-" I started but stopped when I saw who it was. "Beck!"  
"Hey Tori!" Beck smiled.  
"I didn't know you were there."  
"Clearly." Jade smirked.  
"So how did you get here so fast?"  
"Turns out I live quite close to you."  
"You like in one of the houses?"  
"No in one of the driveways."  
"Your homeless?!" I squealed.  
"No I live in my parents driveway in my R.V." He laughed.  
"Oh," I laughed nervously.  
"So are we gonna go inside or what?" Jade asked.  
"Oh yeah," I said.  
"Oh yeah!" Jade mimicked. So I shot her the _shut-the-hell-up _look.  
I opened the door to find my mum tidying up. "Hey Jade hi Tori." She said without looking up.  
"And Beck." I smiled.  
"Who?"  
"Beck! He's new at our school so I thought I could bring him here so that he can join our gang."  
"Oh so they're all coming over?"  
"Yep! We're gonna head upstairs so tell the rest where we are when they arrive."  
"Okay,"  
"You've got a pretty cool house." Beck smiled.  
"Thanks!" I smiled.  
"I'm bored." Jade said.  
"What do you want to do?"  
"I don't know!" Jade whined.  
"Then don't say you're bored."  
"Tori!" I heard a squeal from behind me.  
"Hey Cat!" I smiled.  
"One time my brother ate a grape and he nearly choked."  
"That's very…nice." Beck smiled.  
"I know!"  
"Torayyyy!" Robbie said as he sat down on the floor.  
"Don't call me that!"  
"Okay,"  
"How's my little star in the making?" Andre said as he gave me a hug.  
"Uh okay. Love you guys but what's with all this attention? You didn't even say hi to Jade."  
"Hey Jade." They said in unison. "and we have something to tell you."  
"What?" I smiled.  
"Wellll, you've been accepted to perform in the Summer Stars Awards!" Cat squealed.  
"No way!?" I smiled.  
"Yes!"  
"How did you guys find out?"  
"Well, I wrote you the song so we both agreed that they would tell me first so then I could tell you so I'm sorta your manager." Andre smiled.  
"Did you hear that Beck? I'm gonna be on live T.V!" I smiled as I hugged him.  
"That's great!" He smiled.  
"Oh hey Beck." Robbie smiled.  
"I didn't see you there." Cat said.  
"Neither did I." Andre said still smiling.  
"Okay are we going to play or what?" Jade asked.  
"Do we have to play truth or dare?" Cat whined  
I looked at Jade as she took in a deep breath. "No." She said.  
"Okay! Let's go out or something." I smiled.  
"Where?"  
"To the movie's and then we can go get ice cream." Andre suggested.  
"That's great!" I said.  
"Fine let's go. But you're paying for my ice cream." Jade smirked. As we began walking to the movie's.  
"What?" I pouted.  
"You know that little face doesn't work on me." She laughed.  
"Well it was worth the shot." I said. "Let's let Beck choose the movie."  
"Oh!" He said as I brought him out of his trance. "No, it's okay you choose I don't really know."  
"No you're the new guest. The choice is yours."  
"Please, you're the host you choose."  
"Oh for Goodness sake! I'll choose!" Jade shouted.  
"Yeah you choose." Both Beck and I mumbled random words.  
"Not a scary movie!" Cat squealed.  
"Whimp." Jade mumbled.  
"That makes me a whimp too!" I said.  
"I already know you are."  
"Let's watch a rom com!" I smiled. Everyone else groaned apart from Beck and Cat.  
"Not another one of your rom com's?" Andre sighed.  
"Please no." Jade whined  
"Awwwww but the 2012 version of The Note Book just came out!" (There is no updated version of The Note Book out.)  
"You've seen the 2004 Notebook like 100 times!" Robbie said.  
"99." I said.  
"You've seen The Note Book 99 times?" Beck laughed.  
"Yes and I cry everytime." I smiled.  
"Can we watch The Hunger Games instead?" Andre asked.  
"YES! Yes yes yes yes yes yes!" I squealed. "I've been dying to watch that!" I smiled.  
"Woah what happened to The Note Book?"  
"Don't get me wrong I do love Ryan Gosling but I completely love Josh Hutcherson! He's my future husband. I'm going to be Victoria Hutcherson."  
"We should go see The Notebook." Robbie said.  
"No! We are going to see The Hunger Games." I smiled as I dragged them all inside. "6 tickets to The Hunger Games please!" I smiled.  
"Here you go!" The man said as we exchanged.  
"Don't worry! This day out is on me." I smiled.  
"We should totally go see The Hunger Games with Tori all the time. She might even pay for our tickets again." Jade smiled.  
"You want that ice cream?" I asked Jade.  
"Yeah."  
"Then shut up." I smiled as I took a seat next to Beck with Jade on the other side of me.  
"Tori maybe you should-" Beck started.  
"Shut up it's starting!" I smiled.  
"Okay."

**~Towards the end of the movie~**

I screamed as the mutts popped up and nearly killed Peeta. "Peeta!" I nearly shouted.  
"Ow." I heard Beck mutter from beside me.  
"Oh sorry." I said as I realized my hand was gripping his.  
"It's okay." Beck smiled.  
"Tori." Jade said from next to me.  
"Yeah?"  
"Can I stay over yours?"  
"Sure!" I smiled.  
"Thanks."

**~At the Ice cream parlour~ **

"Don't you think Josh was so cute in that movie?" I asked as I licked my vanilla ice cream that Jade called boring.  
"I've gotta go Tori. My grandma's freaking out again." Andre sighed as he hugged me  
"Okay I'll see you tomorrow!" I smiled.  
"Cat and I have to go too. We'll see you soon." Robbie smiled  
"Kay bye!"  
"Is that the time already? I've gotta go. I'll see you around." Beck smiled.  
"Oh bye see you tomorrow." I said as he turned and left.  
"_Love is in the air dodododododo Love is in the air._" Jade sang.  
"Shut up." I smiled as we made our way back to mine.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Reviews are welcome! 3 :{) Bye!**


	5. READ IF YOU WANT TO SAVE VICTORIOUS

**Victorious is coming to an end in 15 more episodes, yes I know extremely sad. ****  
BUT, there's still hope. **

**Go to StrawberryAngel143's profile and read her story, Let's Save Victorious.**

**It explains that she is starting a petition to save Victorious! We need to save our beloved show! **

**On that story it tells you what to do. If you truly love Victorious, you will go and participate in this.**

**WE HAVE THE POWER TO CHANGE THE FUTURE HERE GUYS! **

**WE CAN DO IT! I know it's a large step, but we can do it if we have a lot of people.**

**Please, put up and author's note just like this one on your victorious stories and tell your readers to go and participate. Tell your friends who are on fanfiction, tell EVERYONE YOU KNOW! **

**WE ARE OUR ONLY HOPE! WE CAN SAVE VICTORIOUS! (:**

**Sophie (The above was taken by CatHeartsU I wasn't bothered to write a whole one cause im so tired)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the late update been really busy during the holiday! And now i've started school!  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN VICTORIOUS!**

* * *

**Jade's POV: ****  
**"I'm so thankful Robbie didn't bring his puppet." I said. Once we got to her house.  
"Same."  
"I really like him." Tori sighed.  
"Who Robbie?" I smirked.  
"No that's just ew and he likes Cat. I mean Beck, I really like Beck."  
"You guys have known each other for like 12 hours."  
"But that's enough time to fall in love." She said dreamily.  
"Okay, your lovey dovey side is-" I started.  
"So annoying. I know."  
"Maybe it's not too bad."  
"I'm tired." Tori yawned.  
"Yeah go dream about Beck." I joked.  
"I will." She smiled. I hopped in her bed we always sleep in the same bed when we stay over at each other's houses.  
"I still think you should paint your wall black."  
"I like it pink." She said as she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Which made me think.

_Was I losing her to Beck? _

I pushed the thought away as I drifted off to sleep.

**~The next day~**

"Come on Tori! You take sooo long!" I whined waiting for her to finish getting ready.  
"Try going to school with Trina! She is much more worse than me! She shaves her legs every morning!" Tori shouts from upstairs.  
"Hurry up! Or i'm leaving you !"  
"Calm down I'm coming!" She said as she came down the stairs. "Gosh, now I know what Trina feels like! Why are we even leaving this early? We've got like half an hour till school starts."  
"I need to buy my coffee."  
"And it takes 15 minutes for you to buy it?"  
"No but it takes fifteen minutes to get there."  
"Why can't we just go to the coffee shop in school?"  
"I like the other one better."  
"Fine you're driving."  
"I planned to anyway." I smirked as I got in the car.

**~15 minutes later~**

"I can't believe you brought me all the way to a coffee shop that's closed." Tori whined.  
"I must of forgotten it opened at 10." I said.  
"How can you forget!"  
"I don't know." I smiled.  
"Fine let's go to school." Tori said.

**~At School~**

"Hey Beck!" Tori smiled as she rushed over to him.  
"Hey!"  
"Have you decorated your locker yet?" She asked.  
"Yep, are you ready to see it."  
"Yes!"  
"Close your eyes." Beck smiled. I rolled my eyes. "Now open them!" He said.  
"It's clear…" Tori said.  
"No. Transparent." Tori raised her eye brow indicating that she didn't get it. " I have no secrets and neither does my locker." He explained.  
"That's so creative!"  
"In my point of view it's stupid cause we don't actually know that you don't have secrets." Tori turned around and glared at me. "But it's," I huffed. "Nice."  
"What's on your locker?" He asked me.  
"Scissors."  
"Scissors?"  
"I love scissors." I smirked.  
"Great." He laughed. "What about yours Tor?" He has a nickname for her?  
"It says Make It Shine!" She smiled.  
"Why?"  
"I sang that in the Big Showcase that's what got me in."  
"Creative." He smiled.  
"Why thank Mr Oliver." She giggled  
"And may I ask how mine is not creative?" I asked.  
"Oh yours is!" He smiled, "Just not in the same way as Tori's."  
"And what other way might that be?"  
"A bit more frightening."  
"Whatever. Let's get to class Tori." I huffed.  
"Bye Beck!" She smiled as she followed me.  
"Why are you in such a bad mood?"  
"Maybe because your all over Beck and you always talk to him!"  
"He's my friend!"  
"It doesn't seem like it! You're all over him!"  
"You're just jealous because I like a guy and there might be a chance that he likes me back."  
"I'm not jealous!"  
"Whatever Jade." She said with a sharp tone to her voice as she stormed off.

_Great now I might lose Tori_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! xx Don't forget to review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yayyy! Another chapter!**

**Disclamier: I do not own Victorious**

* * *

**~2 weeks later~**

**Beck's POV: **

I finally got the guts to ask Tori out. And she said yes! We're officially a couple. She fixed up the little problem with Jade and now they're close again. "Hey Beck!" Tori smiled as she kissed me.  
"Hey Tor, how are you?"  
"I'm fine. Got the man I love in my arms."  
I looked around me frantically, "Who?!" I joked.  
"That guy over there." She pointed to some random guy who turned out to be Sinjin  
"Oh." I smiled as I raised an eyebrow.  
"Kidding! You and only you."  
"Okay, is there something I'm missing?" Jade said coming up behind Tori.  
"Me and Beck are officially dating!" Tori squealed.  
"Since when?"  
"Friday," I smiled.  
"That's why I couldn't see you on the weekend! Beck and I had our first date."  
"And how did that go? Disastrous I bet." Jade smirked.  
"Actually the best." Tori giggled as she squeezed me.  
"Hey Tori wanna have a sleepover today?"  
"Sorry! Beck's taking me out to dinner tonight."  
"Are you gonna be free any time soon?"  
"I don't think so." She smiled guiltily. "This weekend we're going to the beach and we're staying in his auntie's beach house. The weekend after that he's taking me to his cousin's wedding. And the-"  
"What about the week days?"  
"Ooohhhh sorry homework's getting kinda hard."  
"Are you sitting with the gang at lunch?" She asked hopefully. Tori began to open her mouth. "And don't you dare say, _'Beck's taking me out'_"  
"I'm free this lunch."  
"Actually-" I began.  
"I can easily pull scissors off my locker." She threatened.  
"Jade. I'm all yours this lunch." Tori smiled.  
"Good." She huffed as she walked away.  
"Personally. I'm scared." I shrugged  
"Awwww don't be I'll protect you." Tori smirked.  
"You better." I said as I bent down to kiss her.

**Jade's POV:**

Finally it's lunch time!

My favourite time of day! And yes I do have favourites. Class is so boring with Tori sitting next to Beck. All you can hear are giggles and compliments… annoying much? I made my way to the table and Beck and Tori weren't there. I groaned as I sat down pulling out my lunch. "Hey Jade! Where's Beck and Tori?" Cat asked.  
"Umm, I don't know! I don't always know their location." I snapped.  
"I was just asking." Cat pouted. Andre came and sat down opening up his burrito box.  
"Why's Cat upset?"  
"Jade got angry with me."  
"Jade." Andre warned.  
"Whatever. I'm taking your pickle." I sighed as I reached over and took his pickle and took a bite.  
"Oh! Here comes Tori and Beck!" Cat smiled.  
"Hey Vega sit here!" I called as I tapped the space next to me. But she sat in the middle of Cat and Beck. "Or not. "So Vega, are you ever free?" I asked. _No reply. _"Vega?" _No reply. _"For goodness sake! Tori!" I shouted.  
"Hmmm." She asked as she pushed Beck's face away.  
"I asked. If you are going to be free anytime soon as your spending every day with Oliver!"  
"Ummm. First of all it's Beck and I don't really think I'm free." She sighed as she resumed to sucking Beck's face off.  
"What about our 'Friendship Friday?" I asked.  
"Hey guys!" Robbie smiled as he sat next to me.  
"Bye!" I hissed as I threw my lunch at Robbie and walked away.  
"What did I do?" I heard him say. Then Tori spoke but all I heard was, '_Mood around.'_

"Sure Vega. Mood." I mumbled.

* * *

**Has their friendship been broken once again? Find out in the next chap! Don't forget to review **


	8. Chapter 8

**Tori's POV:**

I watched as Jade stormed off. "Don't worry, she's just in one of her moods. She'll come around." I rolled my eyes. "And I think I better go talk to her." I said as I got up to leave.  
"Do you want me to come?" Beck asked.  
"No thanks. We don't want to make it worse." I walked into the school to find Jade. "Jade!" I called. "Jade!"  
"Leave me alone!" I heard her say.  
"Ha! I know where you are!" I smiled as I opened the door to the janitors closet. There she was on the floor cutting stuff. "What's wrong?"  
"You."  
"Me?"  
"And Beck."  
"Okay, why?"  
"You have no time for me anymore."  
"Of course I do!"  
"No you don't."  
"Well maybe I don't, but we can always try talk to each other during lunch."  
"I don't think so because you're too busy eating up Beck's face."  
"What do you want me to do about it?"  
"Break up with him."  
"What?!"  
"Break up with him."  
"No!"  
"Why not? It was part of our pact. We'd never let a guy come between us. Oh and look! There's a guy between us."  
"We just got together last night."  
"Not my problem."  
"I love him."  
"And I loved my boyfriend too."  
"Who Daniel? I know that! But it wasn't my fault you guys broke up."  
"Yes it was because he was coming between us."  
"No. You guys broke up because it wasn't working between the two of you."  
"Just please break up with him. I would do the same for you."  
"Fine."  
"What?"  
"I said fine Jade!" I practically shouted. "If it makes you happy."  
"Good."  
"Because it's all about you." I muttered to myself.  
"What?"  
"Nothing Jade." I stood up and walked out. I'm not going to break up with him! He's my boyfriend. We just got together today and our relationship is going great. I love him! I really do but I can't let my friendship go to waste. I care for both of them. But I don't know who to choose. My Happy Ever After or Friendship.

* * *

**Who will it be? So sorry for making it so short!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I Know! I havent uploaded in a long time! But this might be my last story as im started to become really busy...**

**I Don't own Victorious xx**

* * *

**Tori's POV:**

I took deep breathes. _Him _or _her_. The _guy_ or the _friend_. I love them both, Jade is like my sister but Beck he's my boyfriend, the guy I fell in love with in a matter of weeks. Come on Tori! Is it this hard to choose which one you want?! I guess I can just secretly date Beck behind her back. YES! That's such a good idea! Wait. No she finds everything out. I remember the time when Cat started dating Daniel behind her back, she found out and BAM! She made them break up. I know totally mean. And now she's making me do it too! You can deal with this situation! Only 2 more lessons left and then home, I can easily avoid them both for the rest of the day. Good idea Tori, well done! I smiled to myself as I walked to my little hideout, the black box theatre. I always come here to think, well everyone does. Let's just hope no-one is in there. I made my way to the back stage, nobody can find me here. "Tori!" I heard that familiar voice shout. "Tori, I know you're in here! Please come out." Beck tried again. "Fine, I'm coming to get you." I heard his footsteps approach me. I quickly got up and ran, away from Beck and away from the decision. Why did I have to choose? And why can't I have at least a little bit of time for myself? Is that too much for me to ask? "Tori! Where are you?" I heard Beck's retreating voice. "Where are you going?"

**Beck's POV:**

I watched as Tori ran out of the black box theatre. What happened? I got one glance at her to know that she was hurt. But I don't know why. Was it me? I didn't do anything . . . . . . . . I think. She was with Jade last. Maybe they had another one of their fall outs. I guess I'll leave it then. She hates it when I get involved with her fall outs. Well, I don't actually know that but she gets preetttty grumpy when I do. I walked out of the theatre leaving it for Jade and Tori to sort out, after all they did start this.

**Jade's POV: **

I smiled to myself. My plan was working. All Tori needs to do is break up with Beck and I'm sure it's going to happen. It's Revenge on her leaving our friendship. And Revenge is the only thing I know I'm perfect at.


	10. DON'T EXIT! VERY IMPORTANT!

Sorry but I can't finish writing this cause I'm working on a book on Wattpad it's called Bleeding Heart and my name is sophie_sn thanx and sorry again.


End file.
